


Socken im Karton

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x14, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Kurt hilft Blaine beim Packen und regt sich auf über seine Socken-Sammlung. Oder: Manchmal ist der nervigste Teil einer Beziehung man selbst.





	Socken im Karton

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Socks in a Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434007) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



> Dieses Kapitel spielt im Anschluss an Folge 5x14 _'New New York' / 'Neues New York'_
> 
> Danke an meine liebe Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mir eine unverzichtbare Unterstützung ist!! <3

 

 

Am Abend bevor Blaine auszieht, ist Kurt plötzlich ohne jeden Grund verärgert. Er ist in ihrem Schlafbereich (also, eigentlich ist es _seiner_ – er muss ihn wirklich langsam wieder als _seinen_ Raum ansehen, so wie er es all die Monate hindurch getan hat... bis zu dem Augenblick, als Blaine entschieden hat auszuziehen und Kurt sich plötzlich angefreundet hat mit dem Gedanken an _ihren_ Raum). Er legt Blaines Sachen ordentlich in Kartons, während Blaine in der Küche ist, wo er eine Vanille-Zimt-Mixtur mit der SodaStream-Maschine macht, um ihre abendliche warme Milch damit zu aromatisieren.

Es ist nicht das Zischen der Maschine, das Kurt so aufregt; während der vergangenen Woche hat er eine gewisse Zuneigung dafür entwickelt. Selbst die Dinge, die dich an dem Menschen, den du liebst, nerven, entwickeln eine liebenswerte Komponente, wenn du weißt, dass diese Dinge in Zukunft nicht mehr ein täglicher Bestandteil deines Daseins sein werden – oder zumindest für eine ganze Weile nicht.

Und es ist auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Kurt allein im Raum ist und Blaines Sachen packt, ohne dass Blaine ihm dabei hilft. Dinge ordentlich in Schachteln zu ordnen, ist eine von Kurts Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber schwer zu bewerkstelligen, während man sich gleichzeitig mit seinem Verlobten unterhält. Alleine kann Kurt sich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und einen meditativen Zustand erreichen, in dem die Dinge plötzlich einen Sinn ergeben und er versteht, wie alles zusammenpasst.

Aber dann sind die Socken an der Reihe. Die Socken, die überhaupt keinen Sinn machen. Denn es sind so _viele_ und wie kann das überhaupt sein, wo Blaine doch fast nie Socken trägt. Da gibt es welche mit Rautenmuster und gestreifte und gepunktete, und formelle schwarze Anzugsocken, knöchelhohe Sportsocken und Sneakersocken. Da gibt es lange Netzstrümpfe (okay, die machen sehr wohl Sinn, obwohl Kurt sie bei der Unterwäsche und nicht bei den Socken aufbewahren würde, wenn er für Blaines Kleiderordnung verantwortlich wäre). Da gibt es wollene Wandersocken, obwohl Blaine nie wandern geht und Noppensocken, um an kalten Wintertagen im Loft herumzulaufen, obwohl Blaine gewöhnlich _Hausschuhe_ trägt.

Wie konnte Kurt nur so viele Monate mit Blaine zusammenleben, ohne zu bemerken, wie viele Socken er besitzt?

Und warum sind keine davon hellblau?

Kurt versucht, sie in einen großen Stiefelkarton zu packen. All die anderen Kartons sind viel zu groß und dieser hier sollte eigentlich groß genug sein. Kurts Socken würden allesamt in einen Stiefelkarton passen – und er _trägt_ seine Socken auch tatsächlich. Er legt Blaines Sammlung in ordentlichen Reihen hinein und nutzt die Gelegenheit, sie währenddessen gleich nach Typ und Farbe zu sortieren.

Und es gelingt ihm, sie alle unterzukriegen. Nun ja, fast. Wenn man den großen Berg an Schlauchsocken nicht mitzählt, die ganz obendrauf liegen und Kurt daran hindern, den Deckel auch nur annähernd zu schließen. Eine fünf Zentimeter dicke Schicht aus Schlauchsocken trennt den Karton von seinem Deckel – eine absolut unerwartete Wendung der Dinge.

Kurt versucht es noch einmal, räumt alles neu ein und faltet die Schlauchsocken zu noch engeren Paaren.

Und trotzdem bleiben sieben Paare übrig, die absolut. Nicht. Passen. Wollen.

Also versucht er es noch einmal, denn Kurt Hummel ist ein Meister, wenn es darum geht, Dinge an ihren Platz zu räumen und das wird er auch tun und wenn es das Letzte ist, was er tut. Er faltet sie noch fester zusammen, presst jedes bisschen Luft aus ihnen heraus (und normalerweise würde er Kleidung sehr viel mehr Respekt zollen, aber es sind schließlich nur _Socken_ , die Blaine sowieso nie trägt und sie machen sich über ihn lustig und er wird sie schon dazu bringen hineinzupassen). Sie sind so eng aneinandergepresst, dass es fast unmöglich ist zu erkennen, wo eine Socke endet und die nächste beginnt.

Diesmal sind _acht_ Paare übrig, als der Karton voll ist.

Kurt kommt in den Sinn, dass er diese acht Paar Socken in einen anderen Karton packen könnte – sie zum Beispiel als Polster für Blaines Actionfiguren benutzen; oder sie aus Jux in Blaines Gitarre stopfen – aber das will er nicht. Socken gehören zusammen. Und er wird dafür sorgen, dass sie passen und sie werden froh sein darüber und _Verflixtundzugenäht_ _, warum nur besitzt Blaine so viele Socken?_ Im Ernst, wenn sie ihre eigene Wohnung haben, dann werden sie entweder ihre Garderobe einschränken müssen oder sie werden sich eine Wohnung mit _zwei_ begehbaren Kleiderschränken suchen müssen – falls sie überhaupt je eine eigene Wohnung haben werden, denn _nichts_ entwickelt sich so, wie sie es sich in dem Frühling, in dem sie sich ineinander verliebt haben, ausgemalt hatten, oder? Nichts will sich nach _irgend_ _einem_ von Kurts Plänen richten.

Aber diese Socken werden es tun. Dafür wird er sorgen.

Nach seinem fünften misslungenen Versuch, fischt er das hässlichste Paar Schlauchsocken heraus und schleudert es an die Wand mit einem "Verdammte fuß-bekleidende Bastarde!" Sie prallen von der Ziegelwand ab und landen auf den Kissen des Bettes.

"Kurt?", kommt Blaines fragende Stimme aus der Küche.

Ups. Das hatte Kurt eigentlich nicht laut sagen wollen.

Schritte. Dann lugt Blaine durch die Vorhänge, die ihnen als Tür dienen. (Nein, sie dienen _Kurt_ als Tür).

"Geht es dir gut?", fragt Blaine.

"Natürlich geht es mir _nicht_ gut. Deine Socken _hassen_ mich."

Blaine tritt durch den Vorhang. "Meine Socken?"

Kurt sollte ihm besser sagen, er solle weggehen. Wenn er in so einer Stimmung ist, dann ist es meistens besser, wenn er allein ist, bis er wieder klar denken kann. Aber er sagt es nicht. Stattdessen nimmt er ein paar der unverschämten Socken in die Hand – und zwar die, die nicht mehr in den Karton passen – und schüttelt sie in seiner Faust. "Sie passen einfach nicht in den Karton! Ich hatte einen Plan und sie machen sich lustig über mich, und warum hast du überhaupt so viele Socken? Wie sollen wir jemals eine eigene Wohnung finden, wo all diese Socken reinpassen, Blaine? So viele begehbare Kleiderschränke können wir uns gar nicht leisten!"

Noch vor einer Woche hätte Blaine zurückgeschrien. Er hätte darauf hingewiesen, dass Kurts mehr-als-großzügige Mode-Kollektion verdammt viel mehr Platz beansprucht, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Mobiliar, bei dem Blaine absolut kein Mitspracherecht hatte, und nachdem er ja offensichtlich sowieso nichts recht machen kann, warum haut Kurt dann nicht ab zu seinem Freund Elliot und zieht bei ihm ein – in seine Mini-Schuhkarton-Wohnung?

Kurt wappnet sich dafür, aber Blaine sagt nichts dergleichen.

"Ist es wirklich _das_ , was dich so aufregt?", fragt Blaine geduldig. "Dass ich so viele Socken habe?"

Und irgendwas an Blaines Tonfall... Kurt hatte gedacht, was er bräuchte wäre ein Streit und vielleicht ein wenig rauer Versöhnungssex, aber anscheinend braucht er _das hier_. Die Spannung weicht aus seinem Körper. "Ich weiß nicht." Kurt geht einen Schritt auf den Vorhang zu und zieht an Blaines Hand. "Wenn ich wütend bin auf deine Socken, dann bedeutet das wahrscheinlich, dass ich eine Umarmung brauche."

Blaine lächelt fragend und öffnet die Arme. Kurt lässt sich hineinfallen.

Das ist es, was er jetzt braucht. Blaines Körper warm und fest an seinem eigenen. Eine Liebe, die so greifbar ist, dass er sie genauso spüren kann, wie er Blaines Arme um seine Taille spürt.

"Du hast aber wirklich ziemlich viele Socken", murmelt Kurt an Blaines Hals.

"Ja und?"

"Du hast mehr als ich. Und ich _trage_ meine Socken wenigstens."

Blaine lächelt an Kurts Hals. "Also, ich habe jedes Paar mindestens einmal angehabt. Und wenn man ein Paar Socken einmal getragen hat, dann kann man sie nicht einfach hergeben. Das ist irgendwie... eklig."

"Du könntest Socken-Handpuppen daraus machen." Kurt löst sich aus Blaines Armen und zieht ihn mit sich zum Bett. Sie setzen sich nebeneinander und Kurt legt den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. Normalerweise ist es umgekehrt, aber heute fühlt sich das hier richtig an. "Nein. Ich wollte nur, dass sie alle in die Schachtel passen und sie wollen einfach nicht und das macht mich wütend, weil Socken doch _zusammen_ gehören..."

Blaine rutscht auf dem Bett hin und her und zieht seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich so fest zusammen, dass die kleinen dreieckigen Spitzen oben ganz flach werden. "Geht es hier darum, dass ich ausziehe, Kurt? Sind _wir_ die Socken?"

"Vielleicht." Denn das sind sie und dann doch auch wieder nicht. "Ich hatte alles auf eine ganz bestimmte Art geplant und jetzt läuft es überhaupt nicht nach Plan."

"Bist du böse auf mich, weil ich ausziehe?", fragt Blaine leise, aber ohne diese unterschwellige Furcht, die normalerweise mitschwingt, wenn er glaubt, Kurt wäre ärgerlich auf ihn. Es ist nur eine einfache Frage. Blaine will nur eine Antwort, keine Beschwichtigung – und das alleine ist bereits tröstlich für Kurt.

Blaine sitzt dicht neben ihm, aber Kurt fühlt sich, als habe er allen Platz der Welt zum Atmen.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Ich bin nicht böse, weil..." Er weiß nicht so recht, wo er anfangen soll, aber Blaine hält seine Hand mit genau dem richtigen Druck – nicht so locker, als würde er jeden Moment loslassen, aber auch nicht so fest, dass es sich anfühlt, als würde er ihn ersticken – und er schaut Kurt so geduldig an, während er darauf wartet, dass er die richtigen Worte findet. Also fängt Kurt von neuem an. "Ich bin verärgert, weil ich nicht aufhören konnte, diesen Raum als _meinen_ Raum anzusehen, selbst als du schon monatelang hier gewohnt hast, aber sobald wir entschieden hatten, dass du ausziehst, da konnte ich nicht aufhören, ihn als _unseren_ anzusehen. Ich bin verärgert, weil ich mir immer nur gewünscht habe, mit dir zusammen zu sein und ein Heim mit dir zusammen zu haben, aber ganz gleich wie sehr ich dich liebe, so will ich trotzdem auch, dass alles dort ist, wo _ich_ es haben möchte, und wenn Sachen herumgeräumt werden, dann bringt mich das aus der Fassung. Es ärgert mich, dass ich jeden Tag eine Auszeit für mich allein brauche und dass ich es hasse, wenn Leute meine Sachen anfassen, denn wenn ich dich liebe, dann dürfte es mir nichts ausmachen, wenn du in meine Privatsphäre eindringst. Ich müsste eigentlich _wollen_ , dass du in meine Privatsphäre eindringst – ich dachte immer, das wäre es, was Liebe ausmacht."

"Ich auch. Aber ich glaube, diese Vorstellung basierte größtenteils auf Whitney Houston Songs und Disneyfilmen."

"Ich dachte da eher an die Twilight-Filme."

Blaine sagt für eine Weile gar nichts. Er schaut auf ihre verschränkten Hände hinab, dann blickt er hoch in Kurts Augen. "Nun ja, keiner von uns ist ein Vampir", sagt er voller Ernst.

"Nein", sagt Kurt mit genauso viel Ernst.

"Und Vampire sind eigentlich Schmarotzer, stimmt's? Also bedeutet das vielleicht... dass sie nicht gerade die Vorbilder sind, denen wir nacheifern sollten."

"Da könntest du recht haben." Kurt spürt, wie er lächelt – zum ersten Mal seit er an diesem Abend mit Blaines Socken aneinandergeraten ist. "Ich war sowieso immer der Meinung, dass der Werwolf viel sexier ist."

"Und irgendwie ist er auch ein Einzelgänger. Oder?"

"Stimmt." Kurt drückt Blaines Hand. "Und er liebt aus vollem Herzen. Selbst wenn er nicht immer mit anderen Menschen zusammen sein kann. Er liebt dich so sehr."

"Ich weiß." Blaine lächelt und küsst Kurts Wange, dann weicht er jäh vor ihm zurück. "Warte, du _bist_ der Werwolf, hab ich recht?"

Kurt unterdrückt ein Kichern. "Nicht im wörtlichen Sinn. Aber du hast ja gehört, wie ich meine Wut an deinen armen, unglückseligen Socken ausgelassen habe. Vielleicht hab ich ja tatsächlich ein bisschen was von einem Werwolf in mir."

"Grrrrr", knurrt Blaine und Kurt bricht in Gelächter aus.

 

*** * ***

 

Später an diesem Abend, als sie fertig sind mit kichern und packen und ihre warme, kohlensäure-haltige Milch trinken, zieht Kurt Blaine unter der Bettdecke fest an sich. "Warum fällt es mir leichter, dir nah zu sein, wenn ich weiß, dass du wegziehst?"

Blaine dreht sich zu ihm um, und legt die Wange an Kurts Schulter. "Ich weiß nicht. Es muss etwas mit diesen mysteriösen Grenzen zu tun haben, von denen Elliot gesprochen hat."

"Eigentlich kommt es mir jetzt fast lächerlich vor, dass du ausziehst."

Blaine malt mit dem Zeigefinger einen Kreis auf Kurts Brust. "Fast."

"Fast, aber nicht wirklich?"

Kurt spürt, wie Blaine an seiner Brust bejahend nickt. "Ich fühle mich...", setzt Blaine an. Kurt wartet darauf, dass er fortfährt, aber außer Blaines leisen Atemzügen kommt nichts weiter.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

Blaine seufzt. "Ich habe nicht mehr so viel Angst. Ich bin es gewohnt, mich vor allem zu fürchten, Kurt. Besonders davor, dich zu verlieren."

Kurt muss schlucken. "Aber du verlierst mich ja nicht. Das weißt du, oder?"

Blaine stützt sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und schaut Kurt in die Augen. Die Lampen in ihrem Raum sind ausgeschaltet, aber vom Fenster kommt genügend Licht herein, dass Kurt sehen kann, wie Blaines Wimpern bei jedem Nicken zittern.

"Kurt, ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mich heiratest, weil ich Angst davor hatte, dich zu verlieren. Das ist nicht die beste Voraussetzung, sich mit jemandem zu verloben und es ist auch nicht die beste Voraussetzung, mit jemandem zusammenzuziehen. Mit all dieser Furcht. Aber jetzt... zu wissen, dass ich von dir getrennt leben kann und wir trotzdem damit klarkommen? Das nimmt mir ein wenig von dieser Angst. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, als wäre ich auf dem besten Weg aus den _richtigen_ Gründen mit dir zusammenzuziehen. Und dich aus dem richtigen Grund zu heiraten. Ich glaube... Angst ist ein großer Teil dessen, was uns so durchdrehen lässt."

"So wie ich Angst davor habe, dass all unsere Kleider niemals in _einen_ Schrank passen werden?"

Blaine lächelt. "Das tun sie womöglich nicht. Aber ich bin bereit, mir eine Lösung zu überlegen, wenn es soweit ist. Möglicherweise sind meine Socken unverbesserlich und möglicherweise gibt es auf der ganzen Welt keinen Schrank, der groß genug ist für all unsere Sachen, aber in unseren Herzen werden wir immer genügend Platz füreinander haben."

Kurt kichert und küsst Blaine auf die Nase. "Willst du mich heiraten?"

"Bald, mein Lieber. Bald."

 

 **~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank für Kudos und Kommentare <3


End file.
